deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Katey Greene
Katey Ann Greene, also known as Annie, appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising: Road to Fortune, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 3, is the daughter of motocross champion Chuck Greene and his late wife Pam Greene. After being bitten and infected by her zombified mother, Katey needs to be given a daily dose of Zombrex to prevent herself from turning into a zombie (Two doses a day in Case Zero). In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero she is four years old, in Dead Rising 2 she is seven years old.Tyndis, Case Zero (Xbox 360), Justin.tv. (August 21, 2010).Characters, Dead Rising 2. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Katey does not appear although she is mentioned by her unstable father and is represented by a life-size doll of a little girl, indicating that Katey did not survive the outbreak in Frank West's re-imagining of Fortune's End. Dead Rising: Road to Fortune In the first issue of the series, Katey is briefly seen at the end of the story heading to Las Vegas with her parents. She expresses her excitement over winning the big money in Chuck's upcoming motocross tournament. Chuck happily agrees with her, and promises that this trip will soon change their lives "forever". At the site of Chuck Greene's motocross tournament in the Las Vegas Arena, the crowd is cheering wildly, anxiously awaiting the start of the race. As Chuck mounts his bike, he tells Katey he loves her and shares a kiss with his wife Pam (neither of them knowing this would be their last kiss). Pam takes Katey to the stands to watch the race and Chuck rolls up to the starting line. Over in the crowd, unbeknownst to anyone, Phenotrans security chief, Harjit Singh and his team of undercover Phenotrans' agents are eying the spectators meticulously. Each of them is carrying a jar full of queens, waiting for the opportune moment to release them into the city. The race begins, and Chuck quickly gains a solid lead over his competitors. With his wife and daughter cheering him on, Chuck soars high above the crowd and leaves the other racers behind in a cloud of dust. Meanwhile, Harjit decides the time is "now", and drops his jar of queens to the ground. Knowing that is the signal, the other Phenotrans's agents do the same, and people start getting infected left and right. As Chuck makes another pass, a cheering Pam Greene is suddenly stung in the neck by a queen. When Katey asks her what happened, Pam shrugs it off and says that it was nothing more than a "bee sting". At this point, Harjit and his men have exiting the arena and are driving out of Vegas as quickly as possible. Harjit makes a phone call to his boss, Marian Mallon, and tells her that so far, everything is going according to plan. Chuck Greene eventually crosses the finish line in first place, and triumphantly takes off his helmet and smiles happily. Happiness is quickly replaced with shock as he finally takes notice of what's happening in the stands. The "Las Vegas Outbreak" has begun. In a panic, Chuck frantically searches the zombified crowd for signs of his family. Likewise, within the crowd, Pam is desperately trying to protect Katey from the zombies; kicking or pushing aside any that get too close to them, and making her way towards the track as she tries to locate her husband. Chuck and Pam finally spot each other, and Chuck ramps up his bike. But before he can go another mile, a zombie suddenly jumps him, and knocks Chuck off his bike. Chuck manages to kill the zombie and reach his family, but while Katey seems fine, something strange is happening to Pam. At that moment Pam Greene's zombification completes itself, and she lunges at Katey, biting her in the left arm. Chuck kicks his undead wife away, and tries to subdue her, but she overpowers him and knocks him to the ground. As Pam starts moving towards Katey again, Chuck grabs a screwdriver and impales his wife through the skull. After Pam dies, Chuck realizes that Katey is going to need Zombrex and hastily prepares to escape the city. As the two Greenes make their final preparations, Katey asks her father whether mommy was coming with them. In response, Chuck sadly glances over at Pam's corpse, mumbles to himself, helps Katey onto his bike, and tells her that this time, they were leaving mommy behind. Chuck and Katey frantically attempt to escape from the zombie-infested city. Chuck manages to blast through the crowd of zombies standing around his pickup truck (even though it costs him his bike), and hastily ushers Katey in. Ramping up the engine, Chuck's truck crashes its way out of the arena and onto the Vegas Strip where Chuck desperately begins searching for a pharmacy which may have some Zombrex. Luckily, he doesn't have to go too far. Unfortunately, Chuck realizes that getting out of his truck under these circumstances would be plain suicide. So he tells Katey to cover her face and crashes the truck through one of the pharmacy's windows instead. Placing Katey on the checkout counter, Chuck begins searching the shelves for Zombrex. Finally he succeeds, and turns around just in time to see a zombified pharmacy worker advancing on Katey. Chuck gets the zombie's attention, and the two of them engage in a fierce battle with Chuck ultimately prevailing. Suddenly, Katey's skin changes to a sickly-gray color, and she begins moaning in a sound that would become all-too-familiar if Chuck didn't act fast. In desperation, Chuck whips out the Zombrex and injects Katey through the neck (as opposed to her arm). Katey goes limp and doesn't make another sound. For the moment, Chuck thinks he has lost her, and somberly clutches her in his arms. But then Katey says "ow, daddy that hurt!" and happiness enters Chuck's life once again. Together they make their way back to Chuck's truck (killing a few zombies in the process), and manage to get out of the city without being detected by the military. At the series' conclusion, Chuck and Katey drive past a road sign reading "Welcome to Still Creek, Population 753". Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Katey and her father arrive in Still Creek after fleeing from Las Vegas, and all is calm until the zombies appear and their truck is stolen by an unidentified survivor. She stays in the Brockett Gas Station as her father looks for Zombrex and a way out before the military arrives to wipe out everything within 50 miles of Las Vegas, including Still Creek. Later that night, after receiving her second dose of Zombrex, a psychotic mechanic arrives at the gas station and tries to kill Katey when he learns she is infected. Chuck manages to kill the mechanic, and he and Katey escape Still Creek on a motorcycle soon after, just as the military begins their cleanup operation. Dead Rising 2 Katey comes to Fortune City with her father before the outbreak. Because of the steep cost of Zombrex, Chuck Greene becomes a contestant in Terror Is Reality in order to make money for her Zombrex. During the contest, Katey is taken to the green room by the TiR Employee. After the zombie outbreak, she is carried by her father to the Emergency Shelter where Sullivan comments on her bite. He allows her to enter the bunker when Chuck tells him that he has Zombrex although he does not. When Chuck leaves the bunker, as he must do multiple times in the course of the story, Katey remains behind. Stacey Forsythe looks after her in Chuck's absence. At least once every 24 hours, Chuck must return to her to administer Zombrex to her. Throughout the course of his stay in Fortune City, Chuck can also bring his daughter several gifts. After defeating Sullivan, Chuck calls Channel 6 Action News to pick up the survivors in the bunker. Katey and Stacey board one of the helicopters but she realizes she left her backpack behind. Chuck goes to fetch the backpack, but is overwhelmed by a zombified Tyrone and other zombies. Katey and Stacey are told to flee the city in the helicopter. Katey Turning Zombrex is extremely important in Dead Rising 2 and Case Zero so Katey does not turn. Failure to get Katey Zombrex will result in Ending F in both Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Unlike in Case Zero, failure to give Katey her Zombrex in Dead Rising 2 will not immediately end the game. Instead a cutscene will play that changes depending on if Chuck is in the Emergency Shelter or outside of it. After the cutscene a message will appear saying Katey Has Turned. When Chuck returns to the security room in the Safe House there is a second cutscene similar to Case Zero's cutscene if Chuck is outside the Brockett Gas Station when she turned. Chuck drops to his knees, pounding his fist on the ground in both scenes. Overtime Mode In Overtime Mode, Chuck returns to the Safe House after defeating Sullivan, Tyrone King escapes from his restraints and kidnaps Katey and Stacey. He ties them up and lowers them into the crowd of zombies back in the Fortune City Arena. Chuck heads for the Arena after collecting a variety of items to apprehend Tyrone. However, Chuck is knocked out by Tyrone, but manages to defeat him, throwing him off the catwalks to his death. Afterwards, he is able to free Stacey and Katey and the three of them walk off to safety. Dead Rising 3 .]] After the events of Dead Rising 2, Chuck began a relationship with Stacey Forsythe, who became a motherly figure for Katey. However, in 2017 government Zombrex chipping became law, forcing Chuck to go to illegal means to keep Katey from being chipped and tracked by the government. This slowly turned Chuck into a shadow of his former self; he began making terrible mistakes. This withered his relationship with Stacey, and after it ended, Katey felt she was a burden on Chuck and ran away. She then began using her middle name, Annie, in order to evade Chuck. She soon joined the group of Illegals in Los Perdidos. When the Los Perdidos outbreak occurs, Annie joins Nick Ramos and other survivors. Three days later, she returns to the Illegals, where they intended to fight the government who were murdering survivors. Nick soon returns to Annie, after receiving a deal from Gary to turn her into his boss for fuel that he could use for the plane. However, feeling guilty, Nick shortly regrets attempting to go through with the plan. He then begins working with Annie and Red. Throughout the game Nick and Annie begin developing feelings for one another. Annie confesses to Nick that prior to the events of Dead Rising 3 she was in a relationship with Red, but this did not last. After Red turns on them, Annie assists Nick in defeating him. After Red's death, Nick and Annie's feelings for each other reach a climax and they kiss. This is shortly followed by the return of Chuck Greene, who is revealed to be Gary's boss. Although wary of each other at first, Nick and Chuck soon become allies when they work together to stop General Hemlock from harvesting the king zombies as a weapon. Once Hemlock is defeated, Katey escapes the city along with Nick, Chuck, Dick, and Isabela Keyes. At the end of the game, Annie and Nick began a relationship. Trivia *Katey has a large bite mark on her left forearm, where she was bitten by her mother. *In her notebook picture in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Katey's pigtails are missing. *Katey from Dead Rising 2: Case Zero appears in the Amusement magazine. *Katey has a mock PSP where she can be heard playing Mega Man 7 (a small sample of the game's opening stage plays repeatedly when she is using it). *While patiently waiting in the Brockett Gas Station during Case Zero Katey: :* Hums :* Says: "I hate those stupid zombies." :* Says: "I wish I had something to play with." *It is not known who gives Katey her daily dose of Zombrex during the events of Case West, although it can be assumed she is in Stacey Forsythe's care and thus was given Zombrex by Stacey. *A weird glitch with Katey is sometimes, she will disappear from the room in the Safe House and spawn in weird place, usually floating and glitching. * Although Katey smiles and claps every time Chuck brings her a gift, Katey does not say anything until he has delivered all of the gifts, at which point she says, "Thank you, daddy." * The screen of her mock PSP handheld shows Street Fighter. This game system is called game for Katey (gameforkatey) in the Dead Rising 2 game files. * DR2-era Katey has a similar role and striking resemblance to Rachel from the 2005 movie War of the Worlds. *She is the first person to be cured from infection after a cure is created from Nick Ramos' blood. Gallery /Gallery}} The_Greene_Family.jpg|Katey and her parents in Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. File:Dead island Pam Greene zombie Pam bites Katie.jpg|Katey is bitten by her mother in the 3rd issue of Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. Kateyinfected.jpg|Katey's fresh bite mark. File:Dead rising katey photo on dashboad.png|Chuck's photo of Katey. Dead rising katey (Case Zero).png Image:Katey Case Zero.JPG|Katey as seen in Case Zero. Katey notebook image.png|Notebook photo in Case Zero. File:Dead rising 2 case 0 Katey notebook.png|Notebook Entry in Case Zero. Dead rising katey.png Katey (Zombrex 2).png|Kate apologizes for worrying Chuck. Image:Katey_Greene.png|Katey is comforted by her father. StacyF2.png|Katey with Stacey. download (2).jpg|Unused "Undead Katey" Model. PortraitKateyGreeneDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. File:Dead_Rising_katey_notebook.png|Notebook Entry in Dead Rising 2. Dead_rising_katey_full.png|Full body of Katey. Chuck and Katey (off the record).png|Chuck carries the Katey doll on his back in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Annie from DR3 Trailer.PNG|Katey as she appears in the cinematic Dead Rising 3 trailer. Nick and Annie.jpg 200px-Dead-Rising-3-13 annie.jpg References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 3 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Removed Survivors